green_kirby_air_ridefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Kirby
About Green Kirby Green Kirby is the main protagonist of GKAR (Green Kirby Air Ride). He is from Tappy Cown, as you might've guessed. When it comes to Kirby Air Ride: City Trial, he always strives to be the best, even if it means stealing your favorite star from you (MY SHADOW STAR *COUGH*)... Anyways, Green Kirby's favorite star is the Swerve Star, due to the matching color it shares with him and it's super fast speeds. His favorite legendary is the Dragoon. Watch out when you see Green Kirby on the streets, as he will come after you and your pieces. Appearance He has a lighter green body, with some light green feet (darker than his body). This look derives from'' Super Smash Bros Melee'', but he also looks like this in'' Kirby Air Ride''. In Super Smash Bros Brawl, however, his look changes. He gains a darker green body, and has orange shoes. In this series, Green Kirby keeps his Air Ride look. But instead of his normal "Kirby eyes," he has empty white pupils, for comic effect, and he has a huge mouth that always seems to be open, drooling, with one big buck tooth like a little baby. Personality Green Kirby is one of the dumbest Kirbys in ALL of Tappy Cown. Whether it's lighting the Warp Star on fire, or burning down the City Lighthouse because he wanted the UFO to appear, he is always getting into trouble and doing stupid things that he shouldn't be doing. But in a way, his dumbness is a gift. He uses it to save his friends from the dangerous situations they seem to get into frequently, such as letting Dyna Blade into the Secret Chamber in the Castle Hall, or Whispy coming to life and terrorizing Tappy Cown. However, in the end, Green Kirby is always the hero and finds a way to save his wacky friends. Green Kirby Smash Bros Green Kirby appears as a playable starter fighter in GKSB. He is ____ on the tier list, and is an average fighter with lower power, decent speed, and a ferocious Up-Tilt. Also, his recovery isn't one to be messed with, as compared to the other Kirbies, he has an extra puff plus his Side Special can give him a little boost. Moves: Netural Attack - Green Kirby gives the player a little smack. If repeatably tapped, he smacks the player numerous times and ends with a small uppercut. Deals about 5%. 'Forward Tilt - '''Green does a butt smack by ramming his butt into his opponent. 7% damage. '''Up Tilt - '''Green uses the small uppercut featured in his netural attack except the uppercut is slightly more powerful. 7-9% damage. '''Down Tilt - '''Uses a move similar to the soccer move known as "The Rainbow" where he kicks his leg back. 4-7% damage. '''Dash Attack - '''Uses Kirby's Breakdance move from Super Smash Bros Brawl; all of the Kirbies will use this as their dash attack except for Brown and White. 10% damage. Friends • Pink Kirby (Girlfriend) • Yellow Kirby • Purple Kirby • White Kirby (Poyo Ride's Air Ride Series) (Cousins) • Brown Kirby Eddie121098 (Best Friend) Rivals • Blue Kirby (Main Rival; Always steals pieces) • Red Kirby Trivia * Unlocking Green Kirby in ''Kirby Air Ride is quite difficult, as you must KO 10 CPUs using Fireworks. He is arguably the toughest Kirby to unlock in the game, and many people would rather use a purple box to unlock him. * In Super Smash Bros 64, he doesn't even appear as an alternate costume, since you can only have 4 colors. However, he appears in the other 3 Smash games as an alternate color for Kirby. * Green Kirby is White Kirby's cousin in The air ride series and GKAR. * Green Kirby was thought to be romantically involved with Pink Kirby after the release of "Comic 13." This was however proven false after it was revealed that Dyna Blade photoshopped the comic using her shitty computer skills so that Pink would be framed. Gallery Page picture.png|Green Kirby getting buttfucked by the Shadow Star. Green kirby.png|Green Kirby's official GKAR appearance. AIR RIDE WITH GREEN KIRBY.png|Green Kirby in Kirby Air Ride. I did it!.jpg|Green Kirby by Poyo Ride Category:Characters Category:Kirbies Category:Kirbys